Mamako Oosuki
Mamako Oosuki (大好 真々子 Ōsuki Mamako) is one of the main protagonists. She is a beta tester in the MMMMMORPG alongside her son, Masato Oosuki. Description Mamako is the mother of Masato, and a member of his party. Appearance Mamako is a tall woman with a prominent bust, slender waist, and stands just a bit shorter than her teenage son. She has long wavy brown hair that is braided around her head and tied with a blue and red bow around the back. Mamako is also noted as appearing rather youthful for her age. She wears a one-piece gown with a revealing top and a blue corset with a metal guard. She wears elbow guards with blue and red stripes, and white gloves on her hands. She also wears metal boots and shinguards. Personality Mamako is a kind-hearted woman who is very protective over Masato. She is an airhead most of the time but can be serious if the situation calls for it. She is also very emotional as she is easily infuriated when her son is in danger or if she is made to look shameful in front of him. Additionally, she fell to tears when Misato said that he would disown her. She loves her son dearly that wants to spend more time with him, since they became Beta Testers for the MMMMMORPG she saw this as an opportunity to become closer with Masato. Abilities and Equipment Magic * Mother Fang - a special mother skill that can locate her son Masato using the power of her holy sword Tera di Madore. * Motherly Light - a special mother skill that can make her body emit light. * Mother's Sharing - a special mother skill that protects the party from negative status effects * Mother's Breath - a special mother skill that boosts the success rate of crafting items * Mother's Words - a special mother skill that calls on the feelings of mothers around the world; this spell was used to break the influence of Medhimama's staff on Medhimama * Mother's Headpat - a special mother skill that allows her to calm down anything or anyone, preventing them from exploding * Mom Says No! - Mamako's ultimate skill. Items * The Holy Sword Terra di Madre of Mother Earth - a powerful holy sword that she received from the king at the beginning and it has the power to control Earth Element. Its main attack allows spikes to form from the floor and attack enemies. * The Holy Sword Altura of Mother Ocean - a powerful holy sword that she received from the king at the beginning and it has the power to control Water Element. It’s main attack is traveling along the ground to deal water damage to enemies. While Mamako excels at ground type attacks, dealing Double Hit Multi Target Attacks, the swords are completely useless against flying enemies. Masato, on the other hand, can deal Single Hit Primary Target attacks to flying enemies. This makes them the perfect team as Mamako can handle the ground and Masato can handle the air. Relationships Masato Oosuki She loves her son so dearly that she can be very overprotective over him. She wants to have a closer relationship with him and believes that going on adventures with him will help with that. She becomes infuriated and embarrassed whenever she is made to look shameful in front of her child and will punish any who make this so. Masumi Shirase She is on generally good terms with Shirase and gladly goes along with any quest that Masato is dragged into by Shirase. Porta She finds Porta very useful and convenient due to her merchant status. Mamako also feels concern for Porta and tries to comfort her whenever she gets upset when she thinks she has failed her job. Porta was the first person that Mamako allowed to join Masato's party and she even thought she'd be suitable as her son's bride. Wise She did not like Wise at the start as she teleported herself and Masato away. However, after finding out about Wise's separation with her mother, she allowed her to join so that she could help mend their relationship. Medhi Mamako cares about Medhi and helps her improve her relationship with her mother, similar to she helped Wise. Mamako is able to pick up on Medhi's growing resentment for her mother and goes to any length to help them make up. Trivia * Her name Mamako 'is a pun on "mom". * She first appeared in Episode 1 of the anime, and Chapter 1 of the Light Novel and Manga. * The kanji for her name means "truth" (真) ('ma) and "child" (子) (ko). * Mamako's pout face became a Internet meme within the Anime Community. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Characters